


The Truth

by janewaysauce83



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Humor, Humorous Ending, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janewaysauce83/pseuds/janewaysauce83
Summary: While on a mission, Kaz starts to take credit for Venom Snake's work.





	The Truth

Venom Snake was pinned down. He had nowhere else to go. No bullets left. He was utterly screwed. He dug around in his pants for one more clip but there was nothing. Meanwhile, he was also trying to patch up a bullet that tore right through his arm. Each spin of the thread through his arm was as painful as the last. After he was done, he tore off his bandana and used it to bandage his arm up. He didn’t have anything else. He ran through the battlefield screaming, bullets racing by him as he pummeled a soldier to the ground and took his machine gun. He then fired at every man he could see until finally all of them collapsed dead. Snake himself collapsed too, and called Pequod for a quick getaway. Panting and sweating, he heard Kaz’s voice come over the radio.

“Great job, Boss. We did it!” Snake raised an eyebrow as he tried to respond, but was too tired to talk. “That was some scrape we just went through. Can’t wait to get back to Motherbase and have a martini, courtesy of Ocelot.”

Then, Snake spoke. “What? Kaz, you’re already at Motherbase.” “Huh? Oh yeah, I got here before you did. Better hurry your ass up. Ocelot’s running out of alcohol.” Snake scoffed. “How is that even possible?”

 

_Some weeks later…_

Snake unlocked the last cell as the rains of Africa poured down on him and the prisoners. As soon as he opened it, he yelled out. “Yes! Run, be free! You are finally free!” He grinned to himself as he saw all of the prisoners run through the Savannah. Then Kaz talked to him over the radio again.

“Yes, Boss! Whew, jeez, we did it! We freed them!”

The boss frowned. “What are you talking about, Kaz? I freed them.”

Kaz quickly responded. “Pssh, no! I did! God, what a workout, I can’t wait to grab a hot shower after this!”

Snake was now really confused. Was Kaz just being a dick? He called in Pequod and headed to Motherbase. When he touched down, he expected a welcoming party. He hadn’t been back in some days. But, instead, everyone was huddled around Kaz. Praises and handshakes is what Boss witnessed as he walked up to Kaz, completely perplexed.

“Miller, what’s going on here?”

“What do you mean, Boss? Just basking in the light of a hero.”

Snake walked away and he saw Ocelot completely ignore him as he walked up to Kaz. He spun his revolvers in the air and pointed them at Miller. “You’re pretty good.” Kaz laughed and pretended to do a CQC technique on him, still laughing uncontrollably.

“What the fuck?” Boss gasped as he walked to his room. When he walked in however, all the pictures he had up, they weren’t of him, they were of _Kaz_. Every one of them. Him during MSF’s founding, him with Paz, Major Zero, Para-Medic. They all were replaced with Kaz.

“What?” He started to tear up as he ran his hands through his hair. He felt around. His horn was gone. But how? Suddenly, Ocelot and Kaz walked in.

“Boss, we need to talk.”

“What? About what? What the hell’s going on, Ocelot?! Is this some kind of fucking prank, because it’s not funny.”

Ocelot suddenly grabbed his neck and Kaz injected him with a syringe. He then fell asleep.

He woke up to the sound of murmuring and was tied to a chair. He was wearing a trench coat and could now see out of both eyes again. He looked down at his stump of an arm and leg. He shook his head, completely confused. He then was staring at the face of Big Boss. “Kaz, how are you feeling? Do you remember me?" The man said.

  
“What? What do you mean? I’m not Kaz.”

  
Ocelot sighed. “See? I told you, he’s not doing good.”

  
Big Boss patted him on the back as he spoke. “Now, do you remember who you really are? What you were meant to do?”

  
Kaz looked around and shook his head, as he finally realized who he really was this whole time.


End file.
